Seed of Light
by TheLiteHasTruth2
Summary: The Lords, a more intelligent humanoid Grimm haven't appeared for a very long time. But now they have resurfaced and they are bent on destroying mankinds guardians under the wish of their Mistress. But, a seed of light has been replanted just like it has long ago. Now it is up to Jaune Arc, to find out who he is and understand his power. Jaune X ?


**Sigh, was watching Kamen Rider Agito again(He's my favorite in that era, but my favorite of all time is Black RX).**

 **Anyway this is how the story will boil down so please read this.**

 **Basically the Lords are humanoid Grimms and considered the highest level of danger. You guessed it, this fic will be a combination of Agito's world and RWBY combining into one setting.**

 **Oh yeah Jaune is Agito btw, I hate writing OC's for Kamen Rider crossovers. They tend to be cringey/weeb as fuck for some reason. SOOOO, Good old boy Jaune it is but he will have some aspects of Shouichi(The Original Agito).**

 **Prologue: Seed of Light**

* * *

An alluring and feminine voice spoke, a silent darkness to her tone as she explained the past of mankind.

" _Legends scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that they are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from light and dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness-The creatures of destruction the Grimm- set their sets on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed that the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"._

 _But even then, a new enemy rose spawned from the grimm. They were like the grimm, but their power terrifying and so mankind called them "Lords". While the weaker grimm were meant to destroy all that man held dear, the Lords were sent to destroy their guardians._

A man suddenly spoke cutting in to continue the story himself. A powerful but soft tone full of grace and compassion.

" _The Lord of Darkness, she who created the Grimm was close, so very close. But within the darkness of mankind's greatest trial a light that shook the earth and the heavens was born._

 _Crimson like the blood of a Savior_

 _White like the holy Heavens_

 _Yellow like the everlasting Flame_

 _The Lord of Light had gifted mankind a savior, his seed known as Agito. Under the power of Agito mankind's light soared through the darkness. With his strength came civilization, hope, and most importantly, life."_

The voice of the woman returned this time she spoke with a triumphant tone as if she had won.

" _Yes, but even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. In the end his crimson blood stained the earth and his passing became tainted with the sins of mankind._

The man spoke his rebuttal. " _That may be so, but he regretted nothing for he had saved mankind. And he knew that one day his power would return and once again save mankind."_

The woman's voice slowly fading into the shadows as she spoke leaving with the final word. " _Go on, prepare our guardians and your "savior", but take heed…..there will be no victory even with all the strength you can gather._

A passing breeze blew through as a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes stood in his office. One thing that became noticeable was his black eyebrows suggesting that the mans hair was not natural.

"Yes, but with that light comes infinite potential."

* * *

 **(Jaune Arc)**

" _Well, guess I could rent a hotel for the night."_ Jaune thought to himself as the sun began to set over the horizon. " _Alright Jaune, you can do this breath."_

It was the first time he was alone out in the real world. About to go to Beacon Academy and become a hero. Well that was the simple explanation, he knew himself that it would be much harder than that.

As he made his way towards the hotel, two people around his age walked past him. For a brief moment he felt a pull towards the one wearing green, it was a young man with a pink highlight in his hair.

The young man didn't pay notice him, but Jaune felt it. For some reason an odd sound blared briefly when he had walked by the couple.

" _Okay that was odd."_ He thought to himself as he walked towards his motorcycle. It was a good luck gift from his older sister.

* * *

 **(Police)**

Multiple police cars surrounded the street their yellow tape barring anyone without the proper authority from entry. At the moment, they had decided to keep the case under silence for something horrible had happened….a huntsman was killed and found.

"Who the hell could've done that?" Detective Burns asked his partner as they observed the body of a brown haired man hanging from a tree. Said tree was about thirty feet tall, and the mans body laid limp on its highest branch.

"Must've been a rogue huntsman or something." Detective Heyman replied as he scratched his chin as he lowered his knees to observe some scratch marks. There was definitely sign of a struggle, but no one had seen the battle.

"It was late, his wife said that he had left for his mission around two in the morning." Burns continued as other police officers used a lift to collect the body. He then rose up his tablet glancing over the contents that were just sent to him by the analyst on the lift. "Avo August, age thirty-five experienced huntsmen one of the best."

"These claw marks, it's like an animal made these." Heyman said while jotting down the evidence. As he stood back up, one could see multiple sword slashes, fire dust residue, and claw marks. "Still though this makes no sense how come no one heard the commotion? It'd be hard to not hear fire dust go off in the middle of the night."

Burns, nodded in agreement certainly that was true. There was something else at work here, and they needed to find out what.

"Detectives, I found something odd." A deputy said as they turned their attention towards him. The young man handed them a ziplock bag that he had gather what seemed to be a dozen shattered bullets. "From my inspection the bullets went off but never met their target."

"What do you mean? Explain." Heyman replied as the deputy nodded.

"Well, the bullets were fired I could tell from the residue of gunpowder but it's almost as if the bullet stopped mid air and shattered." He said as they nodded.

"Perhaps a semblance that controls metal?" Burns asked his partner who nodded.

Heyman, glanced around once again and sighed. "I didn't want to say this but, I think the murderer may be a faunus." he said as his partner cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" The deputy asked as Burns sighed.

"Accusing faunus usually start more problems instead of solving them kid. But with these claw marks its most likely a faunus ain't no way a grimm can get into Vale or use a semblance." The conversation then faded as they moved on to meet the other officers.

* * *

 **(In the Shadows)**

A red scarf could be seen as a humanoid creature hid silently in the shadows. It stood about six feet five inches and made a gesture with its right hand as if signaling the end of its mission. Once the police had left the creature stood.

It was like a grimm, but humanoid with the bony mask of a jaguar. Red spots were seen all over its body black body. It's claws, knees, elbows and feet were covered in spiky bony protrusions.

The creature shivered violently for a moment before staring off into a random direction. It once again made the gesture with its hands as it leapt an incredible distance into the night.

" **Death…...silver…..eyes…."**

* * *

 **(Other side of Vale in a Hotel)**

A half naked Jaune Arc, doubled over as a burning pain encompassed his entire body. He could hear his heartbeats echo loudly throughout his head, the hairs on his body rising. His veins began to pulsate sending shivers throughout his whole body.

"What the heck is happening to me." Jaune said to himself as whispers began to fill his ears. Staring down at his hands he saw the veins glow gold, to white, to red and then repeated.

" _Seed of light,_

 _Crimson like the blood of a savior,_

 _White like the holy heavens,_

 _Gold like the everlasting flame."_

" _...Agi….to…"_ As soon as that whisper faded a blaring sound invaded Jaune's mind. He reeled back in pain as the sound got louder, and louder canceling out the sounds of the street nearby.

Suddenly the noise stopped as Jaune stood up. It was as if the pain that had wracked his body disappeared as he stood there staring off into the distance. His ocean blue eyes shifted to a golden color. He then bolted out the door jumped on his motorcycle and drove off. His now golden eyes held the same distance they did earlier.

* * *

Despite the death that was kept under secret. The city of Vale was enjoying a rather peaceful night, the shattered moon already in the sky lighting up the streets with its soft yet beautiful glow. Bars, restaurants, and countless shops selling all sorts of merchandise on display glowed with life.

It was down a rather quiet street that a little girl walked on her own. The girl had fair skin, with silver eyes and black, neck length, choppy hair that had red at the tips. Her long sleeved thick black blouse was adorned by a white rose on her belt and red cape. Underneath her red cape was a contraption of some sorts. This was Ruby Rose.

"Yes! It's still open!" She yelled happily dashing towards the Dust Shop at an amazing speed. To others it was a blur, but one being saw it as if she was moving slowly.

" **Ha…..ha….."** The Jaguar Lord breathed ready to consume the soul of this guardian. The silver eyes would only grant it greater power, yes his mistress would be pleased. Raising his hand he went through his gesture before sinking into the shadows.

He then felt a presence that caused him to shiver as information was being sent to him. It had seemed that one of his mistresses pawns were nearby. That didn't matter all he wanted was the girl, he needed to consume her soul.

The girl on the other hand was currently shaking her head while listening to some rock music. It was the new album of her favorite singer, and she would make sure to support them. Little did she know while listening to this music some people had entered the store.

A hand tapped her shoulder as she turned around to see a man much taller than her(Well everyone was taller than her). He motioned a finger towards her headset as she took it off to listen to what the strange man had to say.

"Yes?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" He yelled.

"Wait...are you robbing me?" She asked with narrowed eyes. The man however didn't flinch whatsoever.

"Yes!" He yelled as she shook her head.

"I see…." With an aura empowered kick she sent him flying towards the front of the store. Their boss, who was currently examining a red dust crystal glanced at one of the other henchmen. He then nodded his head towards that area as they converged on that location, he then went back to what he was doing.

Although, that was short lived as another one of his thugs were sent flying outside through the window of the shop. Roman, the man in charge sighed and turned around seeing a small girl swing around her scythe with style.

" _That was unnecessary_." He thought to himself as his henchmen all looked at him for instruction. " _Really now? It should be obvious what you need to do next. These guys are basically animals."_

With an inward sigh he glanced at them. "Well….get her." He commanded as they nodded drawing their swords. He winced as the sounds of kicks, slashes and gunshots were heard leaving him alone with the girl.

"Welllllll, I know where to not spend my money next time." As he lit his cigar he kicked a goon on the ground eliciting a groan. "Well _Red_ I can say this has been quite the eventful evening."

He advanced towards the girl who was on guard, "As much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He finished raising his cane towards her, a small scope popping up over the tip releasing a blast of fire.

Ruby, seeing the shot quickly jumped over it avoiding any damage. As she glanced around quickly analyzing her surroundings she could see the crook climbing some ladders on a building. Noticing the old shopkeeper.

"You mi-!" She was cut off mid air as a powerful hand grabbed her by the throat. "GAH!"

" **You…..guardian…"** Before her stood a grimm that she had never ever seen before except in stories that her mother had once read to her and her sister. A Lord.

She began to choke as the creature strengthened its grip, she could feel the air leave her body as the hand slowly began to crush her neck. She stared into the red eyes of the Jaguar Lord as it enjoyed killing her.

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets flew towards the Jaguar Lord only to stop in front of him and shatter. Turning his attention towards the shopkeeper he dropped the girl, he would deal with her later.

The shopkeeper widened his eyes as the Jaguar Lord suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. But it didn't crush his windpipe, he watched as it sniffed him?

" **You...weak….no...need."** It said as it threw him back into his shop knocking him out unconscious.

Ruby after getting her breath back and barely being able to stand tried to remember what her Uncle Qrow said to do in this situation.

" _Ruby, Yang if you EVER run into a humanoid grimm that we call Lords, RUN for it."_ Her Uncle's advice echoed through her head as fight or flight activated. Obviously she chose flight and so she did was she did best, she ran.

She bolted off down the street away from the Jaguar Lord. " _What is one even doing in Vale! There's no way that one would be here!"_ She thought to herself before stopping in her tracks.

" **Ha…..ha…"** The creature stood in front of her much to her horror.

" _How is it so fast?"_ Her instincts kicked in as her scythe changed into its sniper form and she began to unload on the abomination. Much to her surprise the bullets merely stopped in front of him and shattered as he walked slowly towards her.

Thinking quickly she changed her weapon into its scythe form and charged in, she had no choice now. At blinding speeds she twirled her scythe intent on cutting off the head of the Lord only for it to duck right under it.

She noticed how it dodged her oncoming attacks. It used little to no movement only dodging barely but consistently. That was when she realized that the grimm Lord was merely toying with her.

But then her attack hit home and she watched as Crescent Rose screeched creating sparks causing the Lord to step back. The smirk that would've appeared on her face stopped instantly as she noticed that the creature had not been wounded.

In an instant it was upon her, her eyes wide as the creature backhanded her sending her flying into a car creating a sizable dent. Her aura had taken most of the hit, but she could feel it she had broken something for sure.

" _Why is nobody coming to help me?"_ She thought to herself as she glanced around noticing a barely visible barrier. She widened her eyes upon realization, this grimm had somehow created a barrier of some sort that negated sound.

She tried to get up, key word being tried. She had noticed that her right leg was in pain as she could barely make it to her feet using Crescent Rose to help her. She watched as the creature stepped forward making a gesture with its right hand.

Was this it? Was it all going to end here? Suddenly the barrier shattered around them as a figure stepped into her view.

" **Hn?"** She watched as the Lord instantly turned its face towards the newcomer.

From what Ruby could see it was a middle-aged woman with very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Bright green eyes were accompanied by thin ovular glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top accompanied by a black cape. She landed between Ruby and the Lord.

The woman was cautious, this was going to be a rough fight even for her. To think that one of these things that he had told her of could sneak into the city of Vale. The thought at more making their way in made her shudder.

"Are you injured." She said to Ruby while maintaining eye contact with the creature.

"Y-yeah I think I sprained my leg." She replied as the woman nodded.

The Jaguar Lord, tilted its head to the side it could feel the power radiating off the woman. Drool began to drop from its fangs, the more powerful guardians he could kill the better all for his mistress.

It charged forward at blinding speeds, but the woman reacted quickly as a dozen shards of ice were conjured flying towards the monster. It dodged to the side quickly and leaped forward towards her as she ducked underneath the attack and sent the creature flying with a kick.

She noticed it float in the air for a moment as it sucked in a deep breath. Instincts kicking in the woman created a purple circle of protection as a powerful breath of compressed air slammed onto the circle. Her knees buckled under the pressure as the circle and the attack canceled each other out.

Using her semblance she attempted to construct the creature as it landed. Much to her surprise the creature resisted and slowly made its way towards her. Pushing her power she rose it up and slammed it into the ground creating tremors.

She was lucky that they were in a much more deserted part of Vale, although still too close to the populace for her liking.

Ruby, on the other hand watched in awe as the woman fought on equal ground with the monster. The woman however was still on guard as she should be watching the creature jump out of its crater unharmed.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue this was going to be tougher than she thought.

A blaring noise became heard as everyone including the Jaguar Lord turned their attention towards a bright light. Ruby, covered her eyes as a figure appeared covered in the blinding light that created that horrible sound.

The creature became alarmed as the light died down. The woman and Ruby were both astonished at what they saw.

"Wow…." Ruby said in awe at the figure that appeared. It was a suit covered in a black bodysuit, a beautiful belt of unknown technology sat around the figure's waist. Golden circular kneecaps accompanied by silver accents and gold bands that sat just above the ankles. The sides of the chest were layered with silver and black metal. A golden collar, connected to the black stone on his chest. But what stood out the most was those two red eyes, adorned by two golden horns that one could mistake for a crown.

Before she could admire any further the Jaguar Lord leaped forward throwing a punch yelling " **AGITO!"**. Ruby watched as the figure now known as Agito simply ducked under the punch. He then ducked under another punch and turned around slamming his elbow into the face of the Jaguar Lord creating a shockwave that could be felt as the Jaguar Lord stumbled backwards.

" **ARGH!"** The Jaguar Lord roared in anger as it charged forward once more throwing another punch only for Agito to trap its arm. A sickening crack was heard as Ruby flinched followed by a roar of pain. Agito, had severed the right arm of the grimm.

With a swift but powerful kick he sent the grimm flying backwards. She tried to stand up only for a hand from the woman to tell her to stay put. She nodded and watched as the arm began to dissipate on the ground.

" **RARGH!"** It roared once more charging forward. She watched this time as the horns she mistaken for a crown literally turned into what seemed to a crown. Two other blades slid out from behind the first two. She watched as Agito took a stance as a golden symbol appeared on the ground.

Ruby could feel the aura of the figure before her, his power calming her nerves. Perhaps that feeling was the reason why the woman in front of her had yet to interfere with their power. That golden figure known as Agito had an aura of awe and warmth to him.

The golden energy that caused vibrations in the ground was consumed by Agito as he jumped forward towards the creature with a superhero kick. She watched as the golden kick of Agito connected with the creature sending it flying on its back.

Much to her surprise the creature stood back up, but then it began to stumble. It reached towards its chest as a dark halo covered it. " **Arghhhhh!"** She watched as it reached towards the sky as if it was calling out to something or someone before it exploded.

The blades slid back behind the two horns as Agito stood there staring straight at the two. Ruby, watched as the woman stood her ground ready to attack him. But, much to their surprise he just turned around and walked away.

Ready to activate her semblance the woman became ready to trap Agito only for a voice to tell her to stop through her com.

"Glynda, let him go." The voice from her com said.

"But sir, we need to know if he is a threat or not!" The woman now known as Glynda replied.

"No, he has taken care of the problem. It would be best to not provoke this possible ally. Besides you know what I am thinking." He replied as she sighed.

"Yes, headmaster." She said as the figure disappeared. She then turned her attention towards the young girl behind her.

"Hi…" Ruby said with a sheepish look.

* * *

 **(In the shadows)**

Two other creatures appeared one with a yellow scarf and the other with a blue. They were nearly identical to the Jaguar Lord that had been slain earlier with only subtle differences.

They watched as Agito walked away after slaying one of their brethren. They wanted to attack, but they knew that they had already caused too much of a commotion they would need to return to the mistress.

" **Agi..to….the….mistress...must….know."** The yellow scarfed one said as its blue counterpart nodded. The two of them sinked into the shadows on their way to inform their master of the development.

* * *

 **(Hotel)**

Jaune, stumbled into his room breathing heavily. His still golden eyes began to flicker between blue and gold. Finally they became blue as he came to.

"W-w-what?" Jaune asked himself as he stared at his hands. He had a dream, a dream that he had slayed a Grimm Lord, the terrible lords that his father had told him about as a child.

Stepping into the bathroom he threw water on his face. Once, twice, three times he kept going trying to get the odd feeling in his gut out of his system. Looking into the mirror he flinched at his own look.

His body had changed? He noticed that he had become more muscular and almost as if he had grown an inch taller? "W-w-whats happening to me?"

* * *

 **Alright boys and girls, thats all we have for today! How was it? Remember to read and review!**

 **Reviews would be really nice for this**

 **So, overall the story will be based on Jaune as Agito and yes there will be a Gills and if you read then you would know who what would be. G3 on the other hand will not appear in the story, I just can't seem to find a way and I don't really want to give Atlas a G3 System.**

 **Anyhow here you guys go!**


End file.
